Get it! dedicated to YullenXnekochans
by tennis-player
Summary: Kamio and Ibu know they like each other, but don’t know what to do now. Their daily routines are the same as before they were together, and Kamio's getting sick of it. He wants Ibu. Bad. What will he do to get him?


**Title:** Get it! Dedicated to YullenXneko-chans**  
Author: **Henzie (tennis-player)**  
Rating:** M**  
Summary: **Kamio and Ibu know they like each other, but don't know what to do now. Their daily routines are the same as before they were together, and Kamio's getting sick of it. He wants Ibu. Bad. What will he do to get him?**  
Characters:** Kamio and Ibu**  
Notes:** This story was requested by "YullenXneko-chans", who read the prequel, Anger and Jealousy, and I would like to dedicate it to her. It's getting hard to find some good Kamio-Ibu fans these days! For those who are reading this before reading my other story, Anger and Jealousy, the story might not make as much sense to you as to those who have read Anger and Jealousy, but it should still be fine if you haven't^^.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis in anyway. This fanfic was purely fan-made.

Kamio watched as his teammate, Ibu Shinji, play their captain. Tachibana won, of course, but he was always a good sport and went out of his way to compliment and give advice to Shinji.

"Oi, Kamio! Get your mind out of the gutter and get over here!" his teammate, Mori, called out to him.

"My mind was _not_ on the gutter!" he shouted angrily.

The fact that Kamio and Shinji were 'together' was common knowledge for the tennis team, and they would always tease the two about it. Goodheartedly, of course, but they still teased. Everyone was _supposed_ to lay off it, though, because some of the fan-girls were getting wind of it, and _nobody_, NOBODY wanted to have to live through how loud the practice would be if every yaoi fan-girl in the school got caught up in that relationship, considering how popular Kamio and Shinji were already.

"What do you want?" he asked, glancing around the courts warily, because he _swore_ he just heard giggles.

"Let's play a practice match," he said, signaling an empty court by the gates.

Kamio turned to look, and regretted it immediately. There was the source of giggling. There were three girls ogling at the regulars, snapping pictures with their phones. They giggled harder when they saw Kamio look at him. 'Yup, I'm _totally_ into you' he thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever," he said grudgingly and threw his racket over his shoulder.

They started their game, Kamio leading, of course, when one of the fan-girls called out to him.

"Kamio-kun!" one called. "How far have you and Ibu-kun gone?"

Kamio went into a coughing fit, and then turned to stare at them. "Are you serious!? We haven't done anything!" he lied.

On the other side of the courts, Shinji was mumbling. "Who do those fan-girls think they are, asking those kinds of questions? Have they no shame? Moreover, its lucky Kamio can lie so well, because I don't want the school to know that me and Kamio are gay, let alone…" he went on, causing Tachibana to roll his eyes.

____________________________  
-------After Practice--------

Kamio and Shinji would walk home together every day, but they hadn't visited each others' homes since _that day_. So, naturally, it surprised Kamio when Shinji asked;

"Do you want to come over today?" he asked. "My parents went away again. Something they forgot to do when they left last month."

"Wow, it's already been a month?" Kamio asked. "Yeah, sure I can come. Lucky my stuff's still at your place."

"OK," he said, normally at first, but then went into another one of his world famous rants. "Yeah, Akira's right. It already has been a month. It feels awkward… we haven't really done anything since then either… maybe we could do something today… mom and dad won't mind… they already know we're together anyways… hmm, maybe we should do that." (Get your mind out of the gutter, guys! Shinji's definition of "something" is innocent! Like games and stuff. REAL games, not sex ones).

"Sure, I like that idea," Kamio smirked.

Shinji looked up, realizing he had been thinking out loud again. He paused for a moment, and then started mumbling again. "Hmph, he's laughing at me. I can tell by that smirk he has on his face. What's so funny about wanting to do something with your boyfriend? Unless his definition of something is different than mine… like maybe…!" he stopped abruptly, realizing what Kamio was thinking.

"Come on, Shinji, let's go," Kamio said, satisfied at the fact he could have fun today. Shinji had a lot of random items, too. Like an old toy police set. They hadn't used it in a long time, but it had… handcuffs in it (yeah, that's right! Kamio's mind is always in the gutter, and Mori knows it).

When they arrived at Shinji's place, they immediately went up to his room. Kamio went fiddling around in his closet, and that puzzled Shinji, but when he pulled out the handcuffs and vibrating toy gun, he froze, stock stiff.

"You… You-you're joking, right?" Shinji asked, unable to take his eyes off the old toys.

"No, I'm not. This will be fun, won't it?" he asked mischievously, walking over to the bed.

He placed the toys aside for a moment, and pushed Shinji down and straddled him. He started to unbutton the school shirt that Shinji wore and slipped it off his shoulders. Running his hand along the pane son Shinji's chest, he lowered his lips onto Shinji's. He ran his tongue along his lip, and Shinji granted him entrance.

"Shinji…" he whispered as he let his tongue trail down his jaw line, then to his neck. He lowered even more so, until he was directly above Shinji's nipple. He sucked it, teasing with his tongue, and left the other to his careful fingers.

Shinji moaned out in pleasure. "M-more," he groaned.

Kamio moved his fingers from Shinji's left nipple and undid his pants/ he licked at his navel, and all along his length.

Shinji's back arched. It felt so good to have his member encased in Kamio's mouth.

Kamio sucked harder. He loved the sounds Shinji was making. They were just fueling his sexual drive, which had been pent up ALL MONTH. It wasn't fair.

Shinji was moaning louder than before, and he started to buck his hips. Kamio pulled his arms out and around his waist to hold him in place. Every time Shinji neared release, he would lower down to suck or bite on his inner thighs, and the teasing was driving Shinji mad.

"Akira," he husked. "Take me…"

Kamio smirked. 'Not yet' he thought.

When Shinji gained enough control oh himself, he let his arms push Kamio away. Big mistake. Kamio snapped the handcuffs out, and in an instant he had Shinji hooked to the headboard.

Shinji growled. 'Who does he think he is?' he thought. 'And what's with the 'you know I pwn you look?'.

Kamio pulled the second toy out. It was a toy gun that vibrated; giving the illusion it fired multiply bullets.

Kamio lifted three fingers to Shinji's mouth and ordered him to "Suck them". Shinji desperately took them into his wet cavern, excited and driven by the thought of what was to come.

Kamio inserted his first finger into Shinji, and draped his legs over his shoulders. Wiggling it around at first, he then gave the finger some company, inserting the second. He slowly and carefully scissored them, more for the sake of teasing than preparation.

"M-more… Akira," Shinji moaned, clutching Kamio's shoulders strongly.

Kamio smiled, and then pulled his fingers out. He flipped the switch on the toy and inserted it into Shinji. It vibrated and Shinji groaned.

He stood up, undid his buttons and zipper, taking his clothing off. He turned back to look at Shinji, and decided that he would be occupied long enough for Kamio to get _one more thing._

He exited the bedroom and walked over to Shinji's bathroom. He invaded the cupboards and drawers until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out the bottle labeled 'moisturizer', he smiled. 'This would be a good substitute for lube, wouldn't it?'

When he arrived back in Shinji's room, he found that Shinji was still moaning as he neared release. Kamio moved back into his position between Shinji's legs and gently pulled the toy out, turning it off. He then rubbed some of the moisturizer on his member and inserted it into Shinji's hole.

"G-god, Shinji… you're so tight, even after all that preparation," Kamio groaned.

He slowly moved in and out, picking up speed as Shinji begged;

"Harder… f-faster, Akira," he moaned.

Kamio slammed into Shinji's prostate, and all the while, he made sure that his hands properly tended to Shinji's member. When he finally released, filling Shinji to the brim, he felt Shinji come right after.

Shinji panted. He thought over what had just happened, and couldn't believe he had done that kind of thing. Too exhausted to say anything, though, he lay next to Kamio, and drifted off to sleep.

Kamio watched his partner. He was also having a hard time believing, but what he couldn't believe was how they had still had those toys. He smiled slightly, 'We're lucky Shinji never throws anything away,' he smirked.


End file.
